L'autre Crouch
by MimiKoala
Summary: A seize ans, on rêve d'amour, de romantisme et de passion. Louise Crouch, petite soeur de Barty Crouch Jr, n'est pas différente des autres filles de son age et comme elles, elle rêve du prince charmant. Seulement voilà, le prince charmant de la jeune Serdaigle a les traits du prince des verts, Regulus Black, qui ne semble pourtant pas voir en elle une princesse.


_Barty fixait la feuille de parchemin qui se trouvait devant lui, oui, il devait informer son père du comportement inacceptable de sa sœur qui s'affichait devant tout le monde comme la petite-amie de James Potter. Il aimait Louise, même lorsqu'elle était devenue une Serdaigle, il avait continué à l'aimer mais ce que Barty aimait plus encore que sa propre sœur c'était sa réputation, et en sortant avec James Potter, Louise menaçait définitivement sa popularité déjà fragile au sein des Serpentards._

_Barty regarda autour de lui, la salle commune était vide à l'exception de Regulus Black. Le prince des verts semblait absorbé par ses lectures et ne remarqua pas le regard envieux de Barty. La vie était pleine d'injustices comme aimait à le dire son père, par sa simple naissance, Regulus avait hérité de la beauté, de la richesse, de la prestance et du charisme légendaire des Black. Semblable à son célèbre frère, Sirius, Regulus avait pour lui la froideur et la noblesse de son rang qui transpirait à chaque parole prononcée, à chaque regard lancé ou à chaque geste effectué. Barty, lui, avait dû se battre pour obtenir sa place au sein des Serpentards de son année, il avait dû faire preuve de tous les stratagèmes pour se faire respecter de Black, Rosier ou Lestange. Même avec les filles, il lui fallait se battre bien plus que ses comparses. Barty n'était pas laid, bien au contraire, mais il n'était pas beau comme Rosier, virile comme Lestrange ou terriblement charismatique et intimidant comme l'était Black._

_La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit brutalement, et une jeune fille de deuxième année dont il ignorait le nom s'approcha de Crouch Jr sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. _

_-Vo-votre sœur vous demande, monsieur Crouch, bégaya-t-elle. _

_Barty fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas que sa sœur s'aventure près du donjon et surtout en ces périodes où sa tête était mise à prix. D'un geste agacé, il fit signe à son interlocutrice de partir et il se leva, laissant une page blanche posée sur la table._

_La lourde porte coulissa et Barty prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir et de retrouver Louise Crouch, sa sœur cadette, brillante Serdaigle de sixième année._

_Elle était adossée contre un mur face à la porte qui donnait accès à la salle commune. Elle était grande et élancée, ses longs cheveux roux dissimulaient une partie de son visage pâle et racé. Elle leva les yeux et il se trouva fusillé par son regard d'un bleu perçant. Les yeux de Louise ressemblaient à deux saphirs profonds et dont le reflet bouillant et inquisiteur avait le pouvoir de le mettre mal à l'aise. _

_« Tu as déjà envoyé ta lettre ? Demanda-t-elle froidement sans plus de politesse. Barty sourit en s'approchant de sa sœur. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien._

_-Pas encore, je ne sais pas comment annoncer à notre père bien-aimé que sa fille chérie se pervertit avec un septième année à la réputation douteuse, lâcha Barty en imitant le ton de sa sœur._

_-Alors inutile de perdre ton temps, Junior, Potter et moi, c'est terminé, fit-elle en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant, laissant Barty mué par la surprise. _

_-Tu as retrouvé la raison, je suis fier de toi, lui cria-t-il._

_-Disons qu'il a retrouvé sa sang de bourbe ! Lui répondit-elle sans prendre la peine de se retourner._

_Barty sourit, oui, il aimait Louise, parce que contrairement à lui, Louise se fichait de ce que pensait les autres. _

_Il regarda sa silhouette disparaitre dans les ténèbres des donjons, soudain soulager de ne pas avoir à écrire cette lettre pour laquelle il n'avait aucune inspiration._

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis sa rupture avec Potter et à sa grande surprise, Barty n'avait même pas cherché à venger son honneur. Il trouvait sans doute que passer son temps libre à initier Eleanore Vane aux plaisirs sensuels de l'amour était bien plus distrayant que de se venger de James Potter.

Dans la grande salle, Louise observait la table des Serpentards avec attention. Parfois, elle aurait aimé être à Serpentard, elle qui était considérée comme une élève moyenne dans sa maison aurait sûrement eut l'air d'un esprit brillant au milieu des serpents. Elle aurait surtout voulu être à Serpentard pour être plus près de Regulus Black. Comme beaucoup de filles à Poudlard, le prince de Serpentard ne la laissait pas insensible. Beaucoup de filles lui préféraient son frère, Sirius, qui était moins intimidant mais elle, elle aimait la froideur du serpent, son élégance et sa présence. Elle avait quelques cours en commun avec Regulus qui était également en sixième année mais il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Son frère et lui étaient amis et pourtant, il semblait ignorer son existence. Il l'avait salué une seule fois, l'été dernier lors d'une finale de quidditch. Comme beaucoup de garçons à Serpentard, il était dans la loge officielle avec ses parents, loge à laquelle elle avait eu accès grâce à la position de son père au sein du ministère de la magie. Sur le moment, elle avait ressenti un fabuleux sentiment l'envahir, sentiment qui devait rapidement se dissiper lorsqu'il lui demanda qui elle était. Ignorait-il vraiment son nom ? Probablement pas mais Regulus Black pouvait être cruel et il aimait asseoir sa domination. L'ignorance n'est-elle pas la plus redoutable des armes.

De loin, elle pouvait le voir parler avec Evan Rosier, son meilleur ami et cousin. Ils étaient aussi beau l'un que l'autre mais très différents. Evan était flamboyant alors que Regulus était froid, Evan était blond tandis que Regulus avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que son frère et Evan avait un nombre de conquêtes féminines aussi important que celui de Sirius Black ce qui n'était pas le cas de Regulus.

Louise soupira, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec Regulus Black, même si elle était à Serpentard, elle ne serait qu'un divertissement comme un autre.

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir potions avec Serpentard, se plaint Helen Prince tout en enfournant un énième toast dans sa bouche.

Helen était sa meilleure amie, parce qu'il en faut bien une, et ce depuis la première année. Elle était brillante, vraiment brillante et relativement discrète par rapport aux autres filles de sa classe. Louise aimait sa compagnie et elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

-Ce sera une heure vite passée, murmura Louise le regard toujours porté vers la table des verts.

-Parce qu'il y a Regulus, commenta Helen à voix basse. Louise n'aimait pas qu'Helen aborde ce sujet, elle trouvait cela humiliant. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être assimilée à ces groupies qui rèvassent continuellement sur une relation qu'elles n'auront jamais. Bien que techniquement, c'est ce qui se passait.

-Ton frère est un de ses amis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as jamais tenté un rapprochement, reprit la blondinette un peu rondelette en ignorant les regards meurtriers de la jeune Crouch.

-Mon frère n'est pas son ami, il lui lèche les bottes, c'est différent, fit Louise en secouant la tête.

-Peu importe, tu pourrais te servir de lui, rétorqua Helen qui était toujours choquée d'entendre Louise parler en ces termes de son frère même si elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

-Et après ? Qu'est-ce que je fais une fois qu'il connait mon nom ? Demanda Louise sèchement.

Bien sûre qu'elle avait déjà écrit le scénario une dizaine de fois, mais elle n'avait jamais pu le réaliser. Et même si il en venait à connaître son nom, que ce se passerait-il ? Il la saluerait par courtoise, et ce, dans le meilleur des cas.

-Ce serait toujours mieux que de l'observer de loin, à ce stade, c'est ridicule, rétorqua Helen en poussant son assiette.

-C'est bon, on peut aller en potions ? Demanda Louise qui constata que la plupart des Serpentards étaient en train de quitter la grande salle.

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe de Slughorn, les deux Serdaigles tombèrent sur une altercation en plusieurs Serpentards, dont Barty et Black, et les Maraudeurs.

Discrètement, Louise se rapprocha du groupe jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres derrière son frère. Barty et Potter se fixaient dangereusement et Louise espérait secrètement que son frère allait envoyer son ancien petit-ami à l'hôpital.

-Alors, Potter, on protège sa sang de bourbe de copine ? Siffla Barty sans détacher son regard de James Potter.

Louise se rappela soudain des discussions qu'elle avait surprise entre James et Sirius au sujet de certains sorts qu'ils avaient créés à l'attention des Serpentards et un vent de panique l'envahit. Elle pouvait donner l'air de se soucier de son frère mais en réalité, elle refusait de le voir victime de Potter. Sans réfléchir, elle s'interposa entre les deux au moment où Potter lança un sort silencieux. Louise fut projetée en l'air avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Elle entendit son frère menacer James de le tuer avant que quelqu'un ne la secoue afin de lui faire retrouver connaissance.

-Crouch, tu dois être la pire Serdaigle qui existe, la voix de velours de Rosier était comme une musique à ses oreilles. Elle sentit la main du Serpentard se glisser sous sa taille et la soulever. Une fois sur ses deux jambes mais toujours avec l'aide de Rosier, la jeune Serdaigle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir James Potter et Barty, tous deux retenus par leurs amis respectifs et qui semblaient complètement ignorer le sort de la jeune femme.

Louise posa le regard sur Evan, il était beau et il avait un sourire rassurant. Lentement, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui sourit.

-Merci, fit-elle simplement tout en essayant de ne pas se transformer en pivoine.

-C'est normal, fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, surtout si il s'agit d'une si belle sorcière, continua-t-il en murmurant à son oreille.

L'espace d'un instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Louise qui se perdait dans les yeux noisette d'Evan Rosier, oubliant les rumeurs sur son attitude vis-à-vis des filles de cette école.

-Je devrais peut-être t'emmener à l'infirmerie, tu as fait une sacrée chute, dit-il sans détacher son regard de son visage.

-Non, c'est gentil, je vais bien, Louise ne put réprimer un sourire gêné et elle tentait tant bien que mal de se contenir.

-Bien, dans ce cas, on se verra en cour, fit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner rejoindre Regulus Black qui avait observé toute la scène.


End file.
